Estés donde estés
by Ronoa Robin
Summary: sabella es una joven triste y solitaria, sin verdaderos amigos, todos se acercan a ella por interes. Casi nadie la conoce realmente, solo conocen a la persona que aparenta ser, la que sus padre quieren que sea... Edward Anthony es especial, un chico simpatico y divertido, bueno y valiente, que ha sufrido demasiado por una chica. ¿Que sucederá cuando ambos se encuentren?


Aquí inicia este proyecto de fanfic sobre crepúsculo, dejadme vustros reviws si queréis que siga subiendo capítulos.  
Capítulo 1  
Miró a todos lados, grandes luces de colores, mesas colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de una gran pista de baile, manteles de seda, una gran orquestra y una mesa repleta de regalos. A su alrededor había mucha gente, el champán corría entre las copas, entre risas y habladurías. Al fondo avistó a unos chavales de su edad, los conocía, los había visto en su instituto y en alguna ocasión tal vez habría cruzado algunas palabras poco más.  
Se sentía sola, entre tanta gente aquella sensación la abrumaba, miró su ropa, llevaba un largo y hermoso vestido de seda azul y unos tacones, no podía más con ellos así que se sentó en una esquina, rodeó las piernas entre sus brazos, suspiró y todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza, ella no deseaba estar allí, solo quería huir, salir corriendo, gritar y llorar, quitarse aquellos tacones y desgarrar las costuras de aquel odioso vestido la comprimía. Una lágrima cayó de por su rostro y un pitido atravesó sus oídos, decidió que no podía más.-Que importa que me vaya, nadie me va a echar de menos- y corrió hacía la puerta, se encontró con las escaleras que daban a la terraza, sabía que no podía irse, así que decidió subir y allí podría tomar aire fresco y poder desfogarse en soledad, corría escaleras arriba, respiraba entrecortado, le faltaba el aire, tropezó, casi se cae mientras veía que de la puerta no procedía más que la luz de la luna. Miró el reloj, eran las 23.30.-Si esto fuera un cuento todo esto estaría a treinta minutos de acabar, podría volver a casa, a mi habitación… pero ni esto es un cuento ni yo una princesa- se reubicó y siguió subiendo, ya estaba cerca, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, pero cuando alcanzó la puerta vio que no estaba sola, un chico que debía ser más o menos de su edad estaba sentado allí, por un segundo la rabia invadió su cuerpo, -es aquí tampoco voy a poder estar sola- pero su rabia se pasó, en cuanto vio que aquel chaval miraba a las estrellas, lloraba mientras tatareaba una melodía incomprensible, ella se llenó de compasión, de dudas, no sabía si ir hacia donde él estaba , quedarse allí o irse, las piernas le empezaban a temblar, no podía más, tenía que sentarse y aquel era el único lugar, así que tomó valor y empezó a caminar lentamente, cuando ya estaba a apenas unos pasos, él se percató de su presencia, pasó la mano por la cara tratando de disimular las lágrimas, se colocó y le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa era simplemente por mera educación, en sus ojos se reflejaba tristeza, exactamente igual que los de ella.  
Ahora que lo veía más de cerca su cara le sonaba, lo había visto por la fiesta, estaba discutiendo con una de las chicas que estaban por allí, no quiso ser grosera así que le saludó tímidamente.  
-Hola-  
-Yo a ti te conozco, tú eres la chica del cumpleaños.  
-Sí, esa soy yo…  
-Felicidades… Isabella, verdad, aunque ya te habrán felicitado muchas veces hoy.  
-Gracias… la verdad es que no, y sí, soy Isabella, y ¿tu nombre es…?  
-Edward Anthony, pero no pareces muy feliz, deberías estar allí abajo en tu fiesta, radiante, disfrutando tu gran fiesta.  
-No lo estoy, ¿y qué gran fiesta? No conozco ni siquiera la mitad de las personas que hay en ella y fíjate estoy aquí arriba y nadie ha notado mi ausencia, llevo estos horribles zapatos que me están matando, esto se parece más a una condena que a la fiesta de los 18 cumpleaños.  
-Ya veo…  
-Perdona, me puedo sentar, estos zapatos me están matando.  
-Claro siéntate, no hay problema.  
Isabella se sentó, quitándose los zapatos y sintiendo por primera vez en todo el día algo de libertad.  
-Gracias, de verdad necesitaba sentarme y deshacerme de esta trampa mortal…- ella le sonrió, por primera vez des de que tuvo dieciocho, esbozó una sonrisa.  
Él rio, era una risa desesperada, de alguien que necesitaba deshacerse de un peso.  
-Tengo una curiosidad enorme-dijo Isabella- ¿qué es lo que estabas cantando?  
-Me has oído, en serio…. Que horror…Que vergüenza.  
-Va … de verdad quiero saber qué es lo que cantas y porque estás aquí, llorándole a la luna, igual que venía a hacer yo…  
-Yo no estaba llorando….  
-A mí no me puedes engañar.  
-La canción se llama The Same Mistake , que es precisamente lo que me sucede, igual que en la letra de la canción yo también me pregunto dónde me equivoqué…  
-¿A ti también te persiguen tus propios fantasmas verdad? Los míos se llaman dinero, conveniencia, apariencia, mentiras, hipocresía y soledad, los tuyos.  
-Ya… pues yo solo tengo uno, con nombre propio y de mujer, se llama Tanya y hace demasiado tiempo que esta.  
-Te he visto discutir con ella esta noche…  
-Hace mucho tiempo que vivo enamorado perdidamente de ella, que estoy allí cada vez que ella me necesitaba estuve ahí, detrás, jamás dudé, quise ser su amigo, su confidente, su apoyo, pero el problema es que ella nunca quiso que pasara de ahí y yo quería más, jugó conmigo una y otra vez, se rio de mí y me pisoteo, pero ya no más, me niego a seguir siendo su bufón. Y tú,¿ cómo actúan tus fantasmas?  
-Actúan siempre, están en todo momento, mi vida es una mentira, a nadie le importa realmente quien soy yo, a mis "amigos" solo les importa mi dinero, a mis padres las apariencias, todo en mi vida es una gran mentira, una gran celebración pero mi madre ni siquiera me ha felicitado, demasiado ocupada en preparar una fiesta ideal como para estar por mí, lo único que tengo es la soledad…  
-Creo que los dos necesitamos una copa, espérame aquí Isabella- Dijo Edward Anthony justo antes de desaparecer, y corrió escaleras abajo deslizándose entre los invitados, un camarero llevaba una bandeja con copas de champagne, él le robó dos copas y un trozo de pastel que también había en la bandeja y los subió a la terraza dónde Bella estaba sentada, convencida de que él no iba a volver como todos los demás.  
Con las dos copas en la mano, Edward le ofreció una a ella, que la verle volvió a sonreir.  
-Brindemos Isabella, ya eres mayor de edad- y con una sonrisa sacó el trozo de pastel con una pequeña vela que encendió con un mechero que llevaba en el bolsillo- puedes pedir un deseo, aún queda un minuto de tu cumpleaños.  
Ella se sintió especial y se animó a soplar la vela, -deseo que mis fantasmas desaparezcan, irme lejos…- Y así apagó la única muestra verdadera de amistad, que había tenido en su cumpleaños y tal vez en toda su vida.  
Brindaron y bebieron del champagne, Edward buscó en su móvil aquella canción que antes estaba cantando y le tendió la mano a Isabella.  
-Yo sé que no es la mejor canción del mundo ni yo una gran bailarín pero creo que es lo que ahora necesitamos los dos.  
-No, es perfecta- ella le respondió dándole la mano y ambos cantaron y bailaron al son de una canción invailable, ella iba descalza y seguí los pasos que torpemente él marcaba.- No lo entiendo, eres un buen chico, eres alguien especial y tan solo me ha hecho falta unos minutos para darme cuenta, como es posible que Tanya no lo haya hecho…  
-Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente bueno, o un buen chico no es lo que ella quiere…  
Isabella se acercó lentamente a él, respiró hondo decidiendo por un segundo si hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba decidida, -hoy nada me parará- pensó, mientras tenía la cara rozaba la oreja de Edward.  
-Escapemos- dijo ella en un susurro, mientras tiraba de él.  
-¿Qué?-Dijo él confuso.  
-Salgamos de aquí, lejos, por un rato olvidémonos de todo, cometamos una locura- tiró de su brazo y agarrando los zapatos salió corriendo, Edward que no tenía nada que perder la siguió.  
Así salieron del gran restaurante dónde se hacían las celebraciones y siendo más de medianoche ella guío a Edward por un camino, pero este negó con la cabeza y ella quedó mirando al suelo- esta aventura acabó antes de empezar-pensó.  
-Para que vamos a ir andando, teniendo mi coche aparcado aquí en frente- ella sonrió de nuevo y ambos subieron a él.-Y ahora dime dónde vamos.  
Ella sacó un papel y un boli de su bolso, apuntó una dirección y la dejó tímidamente en la mano de él, que la leyó, sabía llegar a la calle pero no sabía exactamente dónde era que ella quería ir, así que condujo y dejó que las calles le guiaran, pero lo que allí encontró le asombró, era un lugar que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido y que por él solo jamás hubiera ido, ¿realmente ella le estaba sugiriendo que entraran?, no lo entendía.  
-Vamos ya hemos llegados- dijo ella haciendo una amago de salir del coche.  
-¿Estas segura?  
-Sí, confía en mí- y turó de él, dirigiéndose a la gran entrada de un hotel muy lujoso y caro y entraron, Edward tenía dudas y decidió que era hora de preguntar.  
-¿Que hacemos aquí Isabella?, este hotel es muy caro.  
-Ya verás este sitio es increíble, tienen suits con piscina y eso es justo lo que necesito, relajación y tranquilidad.  
-¿Hablas en serio? esto cuesta una millonada  
-Por supuesto yo pago, no te preocupes- ella se apoyó en la recepción y miró a la encargada- perdona quiero una suit presidencial para esta noche y también si tendría un bañador de hombre y uno de mujer, no importa el modelo….  
-Claro señorita, serán 700 dolares la noche.- sacó de una vitrina que tenían detrás unos bañadores azules.  
-Aquí tiene, -sacó una tarjeta de crédito y se la dio, está la pasó y le dio la llave de la habitación, que estaba en la última planta y los bañadores.  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia el ascensor cuando ella de acordó de algo, giró la cabeza y mirando de nuevo a la recepcionista le dijo  
-A que nos traigan una botella de champagne por favor.-y ambos se metieron en el ascensor y fueron a la habitación, era un lugar hermoso y grande con un balcón increíble, prácticamente un patio con piscina, dónde se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Isabella miró el termómetro que había en la terraza, realmente hacía calor, 26 grados realmente parecía todo la llamara para tirarse al agua, corrió hacia el baño y allí, mirándose al espejo vio su reflejo, aunque no se reconocía, aquella no era ella. Se quitó el vestido y cambió su ropa interior por el bañador que acababa de adquirir. Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta principal, ahí estaba el champagne, que bien.  
-Edward, plis abre que vienen a traernos el champagne, busca el dinero en mi cartera, que está dentro de mi bolsa.  
Isabella colocó las manos en su cabello y deshizo su peinado con cierta rabia, dejó caer todo el cabello en su espalda, se miró al espejo por última vez, una sensación de miedo, de timidez le estaba invadiendo todo el cuerpo, aquella euforia y fuerza que apenas hacía unos minutos la había arrancado a llegar allí, se había desvanecido. Se mordió el labio inferior, apretó los puños y abrió la puerta del baño-ahora no me puedo dejar caer, este es mi momento, me lo merezco-y con una máscara de seguridad se acercó a Edward, le sonrió y le dijo.  
-Ya puedes entrar a cambiarte, ahí está el bañador-  
Y se dirigió a la terraza, agarrando el champagne y las copas y sentándose en una hamaca, suspiró y esperó a que Edward acabara. Entonces él apareció y se sentó en la hamaca contigua a la de ella, abrió la botella y sirvió las dos copas, ella agarró la suya y brindando con él la tomó de un trago, cerró un segundo los ojos, notaba el cosquilleo en la garganta, se levantó y se tiró de cabeza a la piscina.  
Edward acabó de tomarse la copa y tras los pasos de ella se tiró a la piscina, el agua estaba caliente y la luna se reflejaba en ella, como una gran circunferencia blanca, imperfecta. Se veían cada una a un lado de ella, entonces Isabella se adentró en el agua, dejando ver sus pies y luego ya nada, para un segundo después notar como pasa bajó sus piernas, como si de una sirena se tratara, el leve contacto del cuerpo de ella con sus piernas le erizó la piel en una sensación con la rigidez del frio extremo y a la vez el ardor de una llamarada. Ella volvió a aparecer, entre las aguas y le sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con seguridad de nuevo, que al ver la cara de perplejidad de él no pudo evitar reir.  
-Así que te ríes de mí, pues ahora me reiré yo.- y Edward se sumergió arras de suelo para elevarse justo por debajo de ella, haciéndola quedar sobre sus hombros para justo perder el equilibrio y caer al agua. Él no podía parar de reír, pero antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya le había sujetado los pies para hacerle caer. Y allí bajo el agua, sus miradas se cruzaron, cómplices, con la sensación de conocerse de toda la vida.  
Isabella salió a la superficie y se arrambó al bordillo con los brazos cruzados, miró al cielo, estaba estrellado, la luna estaba hermosa, su vista se fijó al frente, dónde hacía apenas un rato estaba sentada tomando una copa de champagne, un carísimo champagne, pensó, y la botella aún estaba por la mitad. Se levantó, aupando con las manos todo su cuerpo para salir del agua y fue donde estaban las copas y se sirvió una.  
-¿Anthony te sirvo una?- dijo ella haciendo amago para servirle.  
-No Isabella, alguien tiene que llevarnos de vuelta a casa.-dijo él, salpicándole con el agua- soy un chico responsable.  
Ella se tomó su copa, sabía bien y quedó mirando la copa que ya había servido para Edward- es una pena pensó-y se tomó esta también. Decidió tumbarse en la hamaca un momento, pero enseguida empezó a sentirse extraña, aturdida y fue al baño para lavarse la cara y vestirse, ya no se encontraba en condiciones de seguir bañándose, así que entró en el baño y se puso la ropa pero todo empezó a dar vueltas y tuvo que correr al retrete y allí vomitó todo lo que había comido en el día. Cuando ya no quedaba nada en su estómago, se quedó sentada en el suelo hecha un ovillo esperando a que esa horrible sensación desapareciera, cuando sintió que tendría el equilibrio suficiente como para no caerse, así que allí apoyó las manos en la pared y empezó a levantarse, con pasos lentos salió del baño y en desde el salón su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward que acababa de salir del agua y se estaba secando cuando vio que Isabella estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, salió corriendo hasta donde ella estaba, para que justo cayera desplomada en sus brazos. La zarandeo un segundo preocupado y luego la dejó sobre la cama.  
-¿Isabella, estas bien? Responde Isabella, por favor….- preocupado comprobó su pulso y acto seguido su respiración cerciorándose que es encontraba bien y lo único que le sucedía era que estaba completamente borracha, se tranquilizó- debe ser la primera vez que toma más de una copa, le ha subido muy rápido, ¿y ahora qué hago yo? A estas horas- miró el reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando el teléfono de ella comenzó a sonar, Edward Anthony lo buscó por toda la habitación hasta que al fin lo encontró y lo descolgó.  
-Diga-  
-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Isabella?- preguntó una mujer de unos cincuenta años con la voz más preocupada que severa, aunque intentara imponer respeto.  
-La tengo aquí a mi lado, pero ahora no se siente bien, dígame donde vive y la llevaré enseguida.  
-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada, esta es la dirección- Edward buscó rápido algo para anotar lo que esa señora le decía.  
-Listo, en un momento estaremos allí.- y colgó.  
Se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró hondo- que suerte he tenido- pensó para sí mismo, se puso su ropa rápido y dejando todo algo desordenado cogió el bolso de Isabella y allí metió sus cosas, se lo colgó y después la agarró en brazos, salió de la habitación y como pudo dio un portazo y bajó por el ascensor hasta el recibidor del gran hotel donde una chica medio dormida se acercó asustada a ver que sucedía.  
-Está todo bien, no se preocupe,- le sonrió para intentar insuflarle confianza y tranquilidad- pero ya nos vamos, aquí tiene la tarjeta llave-hizo un amago para devolvérsela y ella la captó rápido.  
Edward salió de allí y pese a que cargaba con un peso extra de 60 kg caminaba ágilmente, sin dificultad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a cargar grandes pesos. Pronto llegó al coche y dejando su cuerpo apoyado en el capó del automóvil por un segundo y aguantándolo con la mano abrió el coche y acto seguido lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto y echó este para atrás, quedando ella totalmente tumbada.  
Él se sentó en el asiento del piloto y mirando la dirección se quedó quieto un segundo para pensar y mantener su mente despejada y concentrada, cogió el volante con las dos manos y arrancó el coche, las calles estaban solitarias y oscuras, conducía despacio y mirando a Isabella de vez en cuando para encontrarla siempre en la misma postura de máxima ensoñación, cuando llegó a la dirección le esperaba una gran casa, casi parecía una mansión, para un chico de su condición social y su estilo de vida era una realidad, invisible e improbable pero tampoco se sentía traído por ese tipo de lujos, pero no era hipócrita, sabía que una mejor situación económica en su familia hubiera hecho todo más fácil y tal vez hoy sería una persona diferente, su vida y sus elecciones hubieran sido distintas…  
En la puerta de aquella gran casa había una mujer, que correspondía a la edad de con la que había hablado por teléfono, la miró por un segundo, estaba nerviosa y su forma de vestir era más bien humilde, descartó rápidamente que esta fuera la madre de Isabella, debía ser una empleada seguramente.  
Se giró hacia Ia joven tumbada en el asiento contiguo y la llamó-Isabella-la zarandeó ligeramente-ya estamos en casa-ella no se movió y el la movió un poco más- por favor Isabella despierta, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, que no puedo pasar por la puerta de tu casa si te tengo cargar- ella empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos, estaba desorientada y completamente confusa.  
-Que pasa, donde estoy…-dijo muy agitada y con voz apagada.  
-Estamos en frente de tu casa y tenemos que entrar, levántate.-ella se levantó con cuidado, le dolía la cabeza y cuando se puso en pie perdió todo el equilibrio pero Edward colocó el brazo de ella sobre su espalda y cargó todo su peso colocando su brazo en la cintura de Isabella y guio sus torpes pasos, ella se tambaleaba y él aumentó su agarre, la señora se acercó y se puso al otro de la joven borracha con cuidado.  
-¿Qué le pasa, que le has hecho?  
-Nada, solo esta borracha.  
-Hay dios mío, no puedo creer esto de mi niña…pero mejor subamos en silencio, rápido antes de que los señores se enteren.  
-Sí, vamos- asintió en voz baja.  
Y subieron por las escaleras, Edward la llevó en volandas hasta arriba y la mujer le guio hasta la habitación de Isabella, él la dejó acostada y ella cerró los ojos, parecía estar en trance, él se retiró y dijo adiós con la mano, de manera sigilosa se escabulló hasta la puerta y subió al coche dónde desapareció calle abajo


End file.
